I'll Be There
by ocean23
Summary: Excerpt- "It's time for us to go, Amu-chan," Ran said sadly. "W-what?" Amu stuttered in confusion. "It's time for us to go," Miki said. "Go where?" Amu cried out. "I think you know already, Amu-chan," Dia stated, tears sparkling in her eyes. Songfic for "You'll be in my heart" by Phil Collins. Disclaimer: Own nothing, do you hear me? Nothing! (Complete til inspiration comes to me)


It started as an average-enough day and it stayed that way almost the entire time. 'Almost' because Amu did notice that her Guardian characters Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were acting a little strangely. They seemed a little...how to say it? Sad? Was that the right word?

When she and the other former Seiyo Academy Guardians met up at the school gate when the day was done, Amu saw that the other Guardian characters were also a bit sad. Everyone stood around and chatted a little, but then they all agreed that it was time to head home.

Tadase, acting like the prince that he'd been nicknamed after, asked if he could walk her home, to which Amu readily agreed. They walked along and chatted amiably about nothing in particular, and when they reached Amu's front door, they said goodbye, as usual.

**Come, stop your cryin', it'll be alright**

**Just take my hand, hold it tight**

**I will protect you from all around you**

**I will be here, don't you cry**

The only different thing was that Tadase's Guardian character Kiseki, instead of floating off after Tadase, stayed with Ran and the others for a few more minutes. Finally, in a truly out-of-character moment, Kiseki hugged each of the other Shugo chara, tears hanging from his eyelashes as he almost fought not to cry. With that, he turned and sped away, never once looking back.

**For one so small, you seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us can't be broken**

**I will be here, don't you cry**

"What was that about, you guys?" Amu asked in puzzlement.

All of her charas seemed to jump right out of their skins, as if they'd forgotten that she was standing there. Turning to look at her, the charas just laughed uncomfortably while Ran said, "Oh, it's nothing, Amu-chan."

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on, now and forever more**

Quirking an eyebrow, Amu made it clear that she didn't believe them, saying, "Really? Then how come Kiseki was acting so strangely? He acted almost like he would never see you again."

**Oh, you'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart, always**

That seemed to make Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia even sadder. Their eyes widened slightly before hanging their heads in a dejected manner.

"That's actually not far from the truth, Amu-chan," Su whispered.

"Wha-?" Amu said, puzzled by how they were acting.

"It's time for us to go, Amu-chan," Ran said sadly.

"W-what?" Amu stuttered in confusion.

"It's time for us to go," Miki said.

"Go where?" Amu cried out.

"I think you know already, Amu-chan," Dia stated, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"You don't need us anymore, Amu," Su said, as if she were discussing the weather.

**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**

**They just don't trust what they can't explain**

"What are you talking about? Of course I need you! Who's going to help me with my English homework? Who's going to be there for me to talk to? Who's going to cheer me up when I'm feeling down?" Amu said, tears streaking down her face.

"You have your friends for that, Amu. Everything that you wanted to be, what we represent about you...you've already become that," Ran sighed.

**I know we're different but deep inside us**

**We're not that different at all**

"But...I don't feel like I've changed. I can't cook as well as Su. Ran, I'm not honest or as active as you. Miki, your artistic skills...and Dia, your fashionableness...I don't have any of that."

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on, now and forever more**

"Maybe not now, Amu, but you will. We started you on the path to those things when all of us were born. Now all you have to do is follow it," Dia said.

Tears started to streak down Amu's face as she looked up at her four Guardian characters. "Will I ever see you again?"

**Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?**

**We need each other, to have, to hold**

**They'll see in time, I know**

"We'll never leave you, Amu-chan. Just look inside your heart, and there you'll find us," Miki said with a sad smile. "You'll never be alone, so long as you don't forget us."

**When destiny calls you, you must be strong**

**I may not be with you, but you got to hold on**

**They'll see in time, I know**

**We'll show them together, cause**

And so, the Guardian characters stepped into their eggs for the last time, and then the eggs sealed shut behind them and faded into thin air.

**You'll be in my heart**

**Believe me, you'll be in my heart**

**I'll be there from this day on**

**Now and forever more**

Tears streaked down Amu's face as she watched them fade from sight, but her heart wasn't sad. She knew that they were still there, within her heart.

**Oh, you'll be in my heart**

**You'll be here in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**I'll be with you**

**You'll be here in my heart, always**

**I'll be there, always**

All she had to do was go looking for them. And right there is where they'd be.

**Always**

**I'll be with you**

**I'll be there for you always**

**Always and always**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**I'll be there, always**

I made some slight changes to the songfic. Basically, this originally started as a dream that Amu had, but I've changed it after a suggestion from a reviewer. I have to agree. The story is better this way.

Today, I got a message asking me to take the song lyrics out of this fanfic (something about how you're not supposed to use previously published works in fanfics). Here's my question: if that were true, then shouldn't fanfics everywhere be deleted? Aren't we using previously published works when we write on ? I'll leave that to the reader to decide. Oh, and the lyrics stay.


End file.
